


How to Cure Summer Boredom

by MagicalAstronomer



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Hot Weather, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: Rin is bored. Mikuo makes a joke. Cuteness happens. Mikuo/Rin fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHO CARES IF IT'S MIDNIGHT AMIRITE  
> So this is based on the following OTP prompt:  
> "Imagine your OTP sitting around bored and Person A keeps complaining so Person B jokes around and says, 'if you're that bored, you should kiss me'. Person A does just that and the look on Person B's face is priceless."  
> With no further ado, enjoy the fluff.

Rin watched the yellow-white sunlight filter into the room, her head resting in her arms. It was a hot day, one of the warmest that year, and Rin could still feel the heavy sluggishness of the heat despite the blasting air conditioner. It was days like this that Rin hated the most, simply because…

“I’M BORED!” She flopped onto her back on the sofa and threw her legs over Mikuo, who was quietly reading a book. “It’s too hot outside to do anything fun! And it’s Sunday, so everything’s closed! I’m so _boooored!”_ She lifted her head to look pointedly at Mikuo. “Help me brainstorm, Kuo.” 

“Any video game news from NicoNico?” Mikuo asked, not looking up. 

“No, not until next month,” Rin grumbled. 

“Did you see the new season of S.O.S. From the Maid Star?” 

“I finished watching it yesterday. It rocked, for your information.” 

“Have you enacted any pranks on your brother?” 

“He’s hanging out at his girlfriend Gumi’s house.” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

Rin groaned even louder and rolled over so her head was nearly touched the floor. “Aaaaauuugh! I hate these stupid dog day afternoons! Why can’t something interesting happen today?!” 

Mikuo chuckled at her drama. “Hey, if you’re really that bored, how about you kiss me?” 

Rin stared at him for a long time. Her eyes were narrowed. 

Mikuo smiled good-naturedly. “Please, I was only joki-- _mmph.”_

Rin had grabbed the sides of his face and pulled it towards her own, noses touching and lips coming together as if magnetized. Mikuo’s eyes flew open, a deep blush forming over his face, but he slowly eased into it and abandoned his book to put a hand to the back of her head. 

_She tastes like those orange creamsicles,_ he thought, heart skipping. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart. They both gasped for breath and looked at each other, with Mikuo’s face the color of a ripe strawberry. 

Rin licked her lips and grinned. “Hey, it worked! I’m not bored anymore!” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Wanna go again?” 

_As if it wasn’t hot enough in here,_ Mikuo thought.


End file.
